Haunted Mansion
by FeatherKittyMeow
Summary: Hitsugaya, cocky about surviving a scare, tests his wits in something unexpected. HitsuHina if you see the end that way.
1. No Such Thing

"This is stupidity," I announced.

"Taicho, don't be such a wet-blanket."

I kept my palm to my face, "How can this house be full of ghosts? WE are ghosts."

"Please just accompany us then, Hitsugaya-taicho," Kira said with Shuhei nodding in agreement with him.

"Please, Shiro-chan?" a sweet voice plead before I could reply to the blonde.

I pulled open the door of the "haunted " mansion with a sight. "Fine."

The door slammed behind me with a Wham! and I silently raised the technology we have nowadays. We were standing under a giant glass chandelier and in front of two flights of stairs that stood like red waterfalls.

"See, taicho, the door closed by themselves!" Matsumoto shrieked.

"It could be kido or tech-"

I never got to finish my sentence for the chain of the chandelier snapped and sent blades of glass on us. My hand flew to the hilt of Hyorinmaru. To my surprise, I found my sheath empty. I shupon out of the area as fast as I could. However, it wasn't before the glass drew a line of crimson from thy forehead before I escaped.

"Is anyone hurt?" I check just to find myself speaking to an empty room.

I sighed and pointed two fingers at the door, "Hado no 31: Shakkaho!"

Sharp teeth like structures appeared and swallowed the door along with my attack before disappearing, leaving a new door in its absence.

 _Okay… weird._ I thought. Suddenly, the floor flooded with thick, dark liquid. Sensing danger, I gave a jump to the eeri second floor. As soon as I was off the first story, the carpet curled up and pushed the liquids into the toothed "doors."

I runned to the hallway, hoping to find an escape of a clue to one. The hall was lit by bronze hands holding torches. I turned left and began walking, trying not to wonder who lit the flames.

Seeing a strawberry blonde figure further down the hall was enough of an excuse to send me running.

"Matsumoto!" I grabbed her shoulders as she sat limply on the floor.

"Taicho," she gasped, "beware..."

"Matsumoto!" I fought back tears as her eyes rolled into her skull. Her skin melted off her bones like wax and spiders spilled out of her mouth like an endless vomit.

I felt the floor rumble. I whipped around, my heart caught in my throat as the bronze hands shifted on their positions. THe walls rippled like water as bronze soldiers stepped out of them. I tried to send kido upon them but the spider binded me in my position before I could do anything.

The army were gaining on me with every step full of killing intents.

The formed azes from their hands as they came closer.

And closer…

and closer…

and-

"Bakkudo 1: Sai!" two glorious voices halted the army.

"In here, hurry!" Hisagi opened a door in the hall as Hinamori helped me with the bugs.

I scurried into the random room after the lieutenants with a quick "thanks" to the both of them.

"Kira and Rangiku's reiatsu are…" Hinamori started.

"Gone," Hisagi finished for her.

"I told you we shouldn't have come," I said.

Hinamori fumed, "This is the exact opposite reason you gave!"

Hisagi put up his hands, "There's no point in arguing."

I nodded in agreement, unprepared for what he said next.

"Because you are both going to die here."

His eyes flared red and he grinned beyond his head. ''Reap, Kazeshini."

"shakkaho!" Hinamori and I, both bladeless, yelled.

The swords went through our attacks like they were non-existent. Hisagi drew back his word and stuck out his head like a madman. He swung again and we dodged. The blades drew blood from this air and splattered over me, burning as it made contact.

"Run!" I yelled at my childhood friend.

"You can't escape!" the possessed man laughed like a hyena.

"Run!" I shouted again.

Hinamori looked at me for a split second and dashed into the halls. I kicked down the blade that was chasing after her and disconnected it from its chain.

'You think you can use my own blade against me?" Hisagi mocked.

The blade oozed with acidic blood, tearing skin from my hand. I quickly relieved it by tossing it in front of the monster. The blood quickly spread through the floor until it was no longer there.

I saw his shock stricken face right before he fell through the floor and befor I ran for my life after Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan!" she greeted me.

"What's the next surprise?"

"Well, the army is free again," she replied stopping, "And we have reached a dead end."

She turned a random doorknob, "In here!"

The room was fairly empty save for cobwebs and a wooden box.

"Not in here," Hinamori squeaked at her misfortune of choosing this room as she eyed the coffin.

"It's Kira," I recognized the inhibitor of the bed.

Hinamori ran up to it and gasped the name of her friend, "Kira!"

As if awakened by her voice, the blonde shot up and grabbed her head.

She screamed and I lunged to pry his finger off her before he could scratch her.

We flew out of the door once more to find the army not far away. Behind us, Kira pounded his fist on the door we had slammed shut.

The army's steps rhythm mixed with Kira's pounding. Hinamori and I looked at each other with fear and confusion. Suddenly, Kira broke through the wood and had us pressed onto a wall. The army was right behind him, footsteps in perfect sync.

"Shupon!" HInamori exclaimed.

I looked up at her and saw her floating above the enemies. I did the same, but unfortunately, as did Kira.

He ran after ust, the giants surprisingly able to keep up.

"I know where to go!" I exclaimed, shipping in from of HInamori.

i lead her and the group back to the entrance of the mansion.

"Why here?" she asked.

I smirked as the army marched down the stairs in attempt to catch me. As the first one stepped onto the carpet, the same red blood flooded the floor. Just as I predicted, the fluids were acidic like the ones Hisagi's blades drew.

i face the undead Kira as the army slowly but surely began to burn away. It was one against two and he was just a lieutenant. With a kick from Hinamori and a thrust from me, we quickly sent him into the sea of death with the soldiers. When the last of the bronze melted away, the door at the blood as fast as it was poured into the room.

And then, it was quiet.

"Now what?" I asked rhetorically, sitting on the rail.

Hinamori back away from me, "Are you possessed too?"

"N-no!" I exclaimed, hypocritically hurt that she would not trust me yet again as I pushed the creeping suspicion of her down.

To my relief, she sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I believe you, Shiro-chan."

We stayed there for a few moments until she spoke again, "Are you hurt, Shiro-chan?"

I reached up to where I felt a trickle and remembered the chandelier that fell on me.

'It's no big-"

Her lips were on the blood before I could finish.

"Umm," she sighed, "You're so sweet, Shiro-chan."

I blushed fiercely as I gazed at her collar. "H-Hinamori!"

Before I knew it, a kiss was upon my neck.


	2. Back Safe

"Did you enjoy the thrill?" a male voice cut through my thoughts.

I opened my eyes to the lights of the festival. I saw Aizen collecting tickets from another child as he twirled his cursed sword around. It was still hard to believe that Aizen, who was exiled from Soul Society, was making a living in the real word by working at a haunted house attraction at a carnival.

"Hinamori-kun is waiting," Aizen took me from my thoughts again.

I nodded and went to find my companion.

"How was the haunted house?" she greeted.

"Stupid," I huffed.

I swore she had pointed teeth in that smirk.


End file.
